


Take Out or Delivery

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the Chinese food that made that night rather unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Out or Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to brooklinegirl for the speedy beta. I HEART you!

It wasn’t the Chinese food that made that night rather unusual.

In fact, they had Chinese food at least three nights a week. The strange part was eating it in a restaurant, instead of picking it up on the way to Ray’s apartment and eating it in front of the television.

They’d closed a major case that day, and, as they were leaving the station, Ray had thrown his arm around Fraser’s shoulders and said, “Dinner. My treat, okay?” He smiled, and Fraser found himself smiling back, almost helplessly.

“That sounds wonderful, Ray.”

And so here they were at Hunan House, eating plates and plates of steaming food. Fraser had ordered, in his very rudimentary Mandarin, but he was quite sure that he hadn’t ordered nearly this much. He didn’t want to be rude, so he didn’t say anything to the young waitress when she set down each plate on the table.

Fraser was taking a bite of some rather amazing chicken with ginger and hot peppers off his chopsticks when he felt something brush the inside of his thigh. His first thought was that Diefenbaker must be shifting underneath the table, but then he remembered that they’d left Diefenbaker outside of the restaurant, albeit with a great deal of whining. Confused, Fraser pushed his hand under the table, and met with Ray’s foot, boot off, sliding even higher up into Fraser’s inseam.

Fraser jerked his hand back, and felt his face get hot. When he raised his head, Ray was lifting a forkful of thin noodles to his mouth and laughing.

“You okay over there, Fraser?”

Fraser cleared his throat. “I’m quite fine, thank you.”

Ray took a sip of his beer and stroked his foot across Fraser’s crotch. Fraser swallowed hard, doing his best to ignore Ray, and dived back into his food.

“You’re looking kind of flushed. You sure you’re good?”

“Just a little…warm, that’s all.” He glared at Ray.

They were quiet, eating for a few more minutes, Ray pushing his toes against Fraser’s cock until he was hard inside his pants and ready to have his way with Ray right there on the table. Finally, Ray dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clang.

“You think they’ll let us take this stuff to go?” Ray was still smiling, but there was some heat in his gaze, and he was not letting up one bit with his foot. Fraser had to close his eyes and start reciting the RCMP manual in his head to keep from embarrassing himself before they could get home.

“Um, yes, I’m sure. Just a minute.” And with that, Fraser was waving down the waitress, and then they had four Styrofoam containers full of Chinese food and were heading out the door.

*****

“Jesus Christ, Fraser, I’ve just – I’ve been thinking about you.” Ray was on his knees, on the hardwood floor in the foyer of the apartment, his hands pinning Fraser’s hips to the wall, his voice low. Fraser looked down at Ray, watching him unfasten Fraser’s uniform pants and tug them down his hips before jerking his own head up.

“That was rather inappropriate behavior.” He tried to make his tone stern, but he wasn’t really angry, and he was really in no position to question Ray’s actions.

Ray laughed softly, his breath coming out against the head of Fraser’s cock and making him shiver. “Yeah. Sorry about that.” With that, Ray took Fraser into his mouth.

Ray’s mouth was wet and hot and _so_ good, and Fraser ran his hands down along Ray’s scalp and cupped his head. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this; the case they’d closed had them working day and night for almost a week, and they’d taken turns leaving just to change clothes and wash. Ray hadn’t touched him the whole time as he was completely consumed by the case, by finding the killer of the little girl found dead in her bedroom. When her former neighbor was finally tracked down and arrested, it was like Ray’s whole body changed; he _smiled_ again. Fraser had missed that too.

Now, though, Ray was _Ray_ again, and making up for days of missing this, his hands firm but gentle on Fraser’s hips, his mouth smooth and perfect, and Fraser laced his hands in Ray’s hair. Ray was firmly in control, and it became clear rather quickly that Ray had no intention of making it last, drawing it out. He was swiping his broad, flat tongue against the head of Fraser’s cock each time he drew his lips off of Fraser, making Fraser jerk against his hands, then swallowing him back down. Fraser wasn’t sure how much he could take of this, and he gave himself up to it, letting himself revel in the feeling of Ray taking him in his throat.

“Ray,” he whispered, moving his hand around to caress the hollow of Ray’s cheek. He traced Ray’s lips where they were stretched around him, and Ray groaned and sucked harder. That was all it took for Fraser to go over the edge, and he pushed forward, feeling Ray’s hands leaving marks on the skin at his hips, and came, over and over again, into Ray’s mouth.

It was right after Ray had finished licking him clean that his knees gave out, and he slumped against the wall and grunted a little when he hit the floor. Ray was there, coaxing him down onto his back and pulling him into his arms, Fraser still trying to catch his breath, his pants still open.

“So, Welsh gave us the next two days off.”

Fraser smoothed Ray’s hair back from his forehead. He hadn’t used gel since the second day. “I’d say we earned it.”

“Yeah. I was thinking that we could just stay in bed, make up for the last week. Sound good?” Ray’s eyes were closed, but there was a slight smile on his face.

Fraser hadn’t heard a better offer in a very, very long time. “I think I’d like that, very much.”

“And, hey, we’ve got enough food for at least some of it, considering that waitress was making googly-eyes at you the whole time.” Ray yawned and buried his face in Fraser’s chest.

Fraser smiled, and pulled Ray closer, into his body. “Well, if we run out, I’m fairly certain Hunan House delivers.”

Ray laughed, and Fraser felt the last week wash away in the sound.


End file.
